


Duo

by MumSnake



Series: Always One, No Matter What [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumSnake/pseuds/MumSnake
Summary: A performance in a forest.





	Duo

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got about 5 of these short stories with Kindred and will probably posted them on here gradually.
> 
> _ Kindred is used to refer to both Lamb and Wolf.

 

Lamb trotted through a forest, her voice a near whisper. The remains of their mark laid behind her, a skittish soul whom chose to run instead of accept. All knew what would befall them should they refuse her, still there were many whom tried to out run the jaws of their fleeting lives.

Wolf fluttered to her side, twirling in the air. The dark embers of his being fell onto her white wool before burning out completely. Lamb focused on the trail to their next mark when the haunting voice of her partner filled their silent surroundings.

Wolf hummed into the air, his mind content from the recent hunt. His black mane moved with the grace of waves slowly drifting to shore. Small slits in the eye sockets of his mask unleashed ethereal flames that flickered as Wolf shifted through different notes.

He seemed to dance there, over and between the thick tree trunks before humming turned to howling as twilight turned to night. Lamb stopped her pacing as her partner enjoyed himself. The soft markings on her being glowed in tune to the pitch of Wolf’s howl, her own life fires reacting to her partner’s uplifted spirit.

As Wolf twisted back over to her, Lamb hopped back from her partner and lowered her head. One arm stretched out with the palm facing the dark forest coverings, the other tucked to her waist as she balanced on one hoof. Her partner gave her a pointed stare and a huff of a laugh. The blue and violet lights of his eyes portraying his amusement before disappearing from sight as he lowered his own head in a mocking bow.

Kindred remained still for only a second more before flipping through the air and running through the woods. Lamb pounced off the ground, spinning and weaving at each chance. Wolf hung at her side, following her trail and circling around as his black mane acted as her shroud beating against the night air. Wolf began to hum again as Lamb supplied her own light singing, the once silent forest now occupied with their song.

They performed their own act as Lamb jumped back from Wolf again, her partner always at her heels, moving with her lead. Lamb spun in the air, landing on her knees with one palm stretched out and Wolf took the lead and pulled her from the forest ground. He hovered over trees and branches hardly touching either as his partner raced him to the near top before jumping forward where he waited. He flew to the ground, his humming a howl once more as Lamb fell after him, her voice drowned out.

As if silk in the wind, Wolf glided to the earth as Lamb made one final spin. Her descend seem to slow as her partner’s black mane engulfed her, easing her fall to one of grace. She landed on one knee, her head tilted down and both arms tucked to her waist as the final note of Wolf’s howl echoed through the forest.

Their song ended and the silence returned. Lamb steadied herself to stand as Wolf came to her side. With a near skip in their steps, Kindred began their walk once more towards a new mark.

 


End file.
